The Angel At The Prom
by EtrnalDarkAngelKnightAeris
Summary: Sakura and Madison are in class, when Sakura bumps into a mysterious person! They end up kissing each other! Could it be Li? Or will it be somebody else?
1. Default Chapter Title

Author's Notes: =) This is and S+S fan fiction. I looove making up S+S mushiness!!!  
Disclaimer: NO! I! DON'T! OWN! C! C! S! CLAMP! DOES!! THANK! YOU! =)  
  
'Thoughts'  
"Talking"  
_Enforced Words_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The Angel At The Prom: Chapter 1*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Now class, remember, for homework, you have chapters eighteen and nineteen to do. Thank you very much. You can take your break now." Mrs. Chiharibu said. All of the students picked up their books, shoved in their chairs, and walked out of the classroom.  
"Finally! It's almost Spring Break! Which means..." Sakura started. Sakura and Madison looked at each other, giggled,and then said in unison, "IT'S THE SPRING BREAK PROM!" They both continued to giggle, when all of a sudden, Sakura bumped into someone.  
"HOOOEEEE!!" Sakura yelled out. She landed on her bottom, and her books fell ontop of her. She groaned, and struggled to get up. Then, out of nowhere, a hand reached out. She looked up, and saw a familiar guy with dark brown hair, amber eyes and Li.....LI!? "LI! YOU'RE FINALLY BACK!" Sakura jumped up almost immediately and hugged him. Li stroked Sakura's auburn hair, and kissed her. She broke up into tears, and began crying on his shoulder.  
"What's wrong Sakura?" Li asked. He hugged her tightly, not letting her leave his side.   
"I-I...It's just that...I've...missed you...*sniffle*" Sakura replied, sniffling. She coughed a bit, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.   
Li smiled at her, and kissed her on the lips for 1 minute. Then, he pulled away, his arms still around her waist. "I've missed you too. This time, I've come back. And I'm STAYING. =)" Li said. Sakura jumped for joy, and hugged him tighter.  
"Now come on. Let's go home." Li said. Sakura smiled, as Li helped her gather her books, and led her all the way home. Meanwhile, Madison was recording all of this, laughing and snickering with her boyfriend Eriol.   
"Those two are just SOOO kawaii together, don't you think?" Madison asked. Eriol nodded, and kissed her gently on the lips. Madison blushed, and Eriol continued to look into the camcorder while Madison filmed everything.  
While Li and Sakura were walking home, Sakura sensed that somebody was following them (Madison and Eriol, duh.) home. Sakura looked around, but didn't see anyone. Li looked at her worriedly, and stopped walking.  
"Sakura, is something wrong?" Li asked. Sakura nodded.  
"I think somebody's following us..." Sakura whispered. Li turned around, and saw Madison and Eriol taping everything they were doing.   
"I think we found our stalkers..." Li said. Sakura turned around, and gasped. Her lips curled into a frown, and she put her hands on her hips.   
"MAD-IS-ON!" Sakura groaned. Madison giggled, and Eriol winked. Both of them ran away, laughing their heads off. Sakura rolled her eyes, and went to the front porch of her house.  
"Thank you Li..." Sakura said. "I--" But before Sakura could finish her sentence, Li pinned her to the wall, and kissed her. The kiss was the most passionate kiss she had ever received. The kiss lasted so long that Sakura didn't even realize that Touya and Aiden were staring at them from inside the house. Suddenly, the front door flung open with a WHOOSH! Sakura and Li tore apart. Touya glared at Li, and gave him the death glare. Li pouted, and said good-bye to Sakura. With one last kiss, Li left the house, and Sakura kept waving until he was definitely gone.  
Right after Sakura walked into the house, she put her hands on her hips and growled at her big brother Touya. "Touya, I'm SIXTEEN. Don't you think that's old enough to start kissing boys? I found the right guy, Touya, and I love him. Why can't you just understand that? I LOVE him...you've gone out with girls before. You've kissed before. Why can't _I_ do that?" Sakura growled. She was angry. Her brother never let her go on dates or anything. He was too overprotective of her, and she HATED it, especially in her teen years when she was SUPPOSED to go out, like Eriol or Madison. Sakura waited for Touya's answer, but he never replied. He just stared in those green eyes of hers, and then walked upstairs. Sakura asked him again and again, until he finally replied.  
"Because you're MY little sister. You're not anybody else's. I love you and I care for you. I'm afraid that you DIDN'T find the right guy, and I want to protect you. When mom died, you were only a baby. Mom told me to always protect you no matter what, because she doesn't want you to get into trouble. I did that. I've been doing that ever since. I've protected you once before from that Li guy. When he first came into your school, he hurt you. I didn't trust him ever since. I thought that he'd hurt you again, physically AND emotionally. If he does, you might do something to yourself. You might commit suicide. Who KNOWS what will happen? I don't want anything bad happening to you. I wanted to keep my promise to mom...." Touya explained. He sighed, and walked into his room. Sakura's eyes filled with tears.  
"Oh Touya..." Sakura said. She hugged him, and Touya hugged her. He patted his little sister on the head, while her tears flowed down from her eyes. Touya got a tissue for her, and she smiled at him. "I love Li, Touya. I know he won't hurt me. If he does, I'm not going to suicide. If God wants my life to be this way, I'll accept it. It's okay Touya..." Sakura hugged him one last time. He grinned at her.  
"Oh, and I know about your stuffed animal already." Touya said.  
"I HEARD THAT!" Kero-Chan yelled from the drawer. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Author's Notes: ....  
Disclaimer:......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The Angel At The Prom: Chapter 2*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
It was a day closer to the prom. Sakura was chatting with Madison and Eriol at the lunch table. Li spotted Sakura, his Cherry Blossom, and brought his tray over to her. He sat down next to her, and wrapped his left hand around her waist.  
"O_O..." Sakura blushed. Li kissed her on the lips, and she kissed back. Madison and Eriol were going "aaaww" and Sakura kicked them both. Hard.   
"Ow!" Madison yelped. Eriol glared at Sakura, and kissed Madison on the forehead. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and they continued to talk.  
"What were you guys chatting about?" Li asked, with his mouth full of sausage. He gulped it down, and took another bite of his hot dog which was covered with a lot of ketchup. Sakura giggled, and Madison explained everything.  
"You see those posters on the wall?" Madison asked. She pointed to them, and Li nodded. "Well, every year, on Spring Break or Winter Break, there's a Prom. Everybody helps decorate the gym, and set everything up. We buy everything together, and we just dance and have fun. There's slow dancing, hip hop, and all that! If you want to go, you should ask Sakura out. At the Prom, you can't dance alone. You HAVE to dance with somebody." Madison continued. Li grinned, and Sakura pretended not to see the grin. She was eating her salad, when she felt Li kiss her on the cheek.   
"Will you go to the prom with me, my princess?" Li asked with a small laugh. Sakura wiped her lips with a napkin, kissed Li on the cheek, and nodded. She smiled, and hugged Li.   
"Get me my camera, now!" Madison hissed softly. Eriol picked up her camera and gave it to her. Madison clicked the button, and there was a flash. Sakura and Li glared at her, but she didn't care. She took out the developing picture, and waved it in the air. "I took a picture of the kawaii couple!"   
  
-------Spelling Class------  
"Alright. Who can spell....tuberculosis? Sakura Avalon? Why don't you give it a try?" Mr. Teriadoa asked. Sakura stood up, and closed her eyes, imagining the word in her head.  
"Tuberculosis. T-U-B-E-R-C-U-L-O-S-I-S. Tuberculosis." Sakura spelt. She sat back down, and Mr. Teriadoa smiled at her, which meant she spelt it right.  
"Now, Li Syaoran, spell.......Cherry Blossom." Mr. Teriadoa asked. Li stood up, and did the same thing Sakura did.  
"Cherry Blossom. S-A-K-U-R-A A-V-A-L-O-N. Cherry Blossom." Li said. The students started to giggle, and Mr. Teriadoa didn't understand at first, but then he stared at Sakura, who was blushing, and laughed.  
"I said spell Cherry Blossom, NOT your girlfriend Sakura Avalon's name." Mr. Teriadoa said with a laugh. Li blushed, and sat back down.   
----After Spelling Class/Dismissal---  
"Hey Li, are you going to come and help us decorate the place? We need some flowers, a water shower ball, some confetti, a lot of glitter, food, table cloths, silver banners, and a whole lot more!" Sakura said. Li nodded, and began helping out. Sakura did the flowers and the water shower ball. Madison handed Sakura four balls. Each of them were clear. Sakura filled each of them up with fresh holy spring water, and sprinkled flower petals in it. She added a lot of rose petals, tulip petals, carnation petals, and marguerita petals in one ball. (I'm not sure it's called a Marguerita, because I forgot, but I saw a flower that looked orangey-yellow and somebody said it was called a Marguerita.) Then, in another ball, she pricked some leaves from flowers, violet petals, and white rose petals. In the next one, she put in cosmos and morning glories. Finally, in the last one, she put in lots of Sakuras (cherry blossoms), Chinese peonies, tulips of every color, roses of every color, morning glories, shooting stars, marguerita petals, cosmos, and violets. Then, she put in sparkly glitter in every one of them. Zachary helped her slam the lid shut and shake the stuff up, while she took each one carefully, tied it to a thin but strong clear strand, and tied it up on the ceiling lights. The confetti was in the corners, where you pull the string and they burst out. A long silver banner with gold letters on it was on each side of the walls on the gym. The Gold Letters said, "SPRING BREAK PROM!!!" on every one of them. Stars decorated the walls, and everything was perfect for the Prom.   
Suddenly, as Sakura was about to get down from the ladder, she toppled off. Everybody gasped. Li rushed below Sakura, and caught her in his arms. Sakura stared up at his face, and saw Li. His lips curled into a smile, and he kissed her. The kiss was so deep...so meaningful...so.....sweet. Sakura got back on her feet, and hugged him. Then, they walked home together.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Author's Notes: Hello everybody. I'm finally finishing my fan fics. ^^;;; :) I know that you're all excited to read this next chapter, so here it is!  
Disclaimers: I do not own CCS. CLAMP & Nelvana does. Thank you very muchos.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The Angel At The Prom: Chapter 3*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sakura and Li finally got to Sakura's front door. Sakura smiled at him, and they both saw their chance. Since nobody was home, both of them went into the house. They sat on the couch, and began to kiss. Their kiss lasted for a long, long time. When they finally broke free, Li's lips curled into a wicked grin. He lifted Sakura up the fireman way, and walked up the stairs. When he got to her room, he kicked the door close, and locked it. Li set Sakura down on her bed, and dug into the sock drawer for Kero.   
"HEY! WHAT THE HELL'S---" Kero was muffled by a sock. Li stuffed Kero's mouth with his leftover lunch of chocolate cupcakes, and put Kero in the bag. He set the bag outside the door, and made out with Sakura.  
  
-----3 hours later------  
BAM! "Sakura? SAAAAKUUURRRAAAA!!!" Touya yelled. Nobody answered. Suddenly, he heard a loud moan coming from upstairs...he ran upstairs, and found out that the sound came from inside Sakura's bedroom. He looked inside the bag, and saw Kero, the stuffed animal, inside it. "Hey it's the stuffed animal!" Touya teased. Kero-Chan flew out and bit his finger, making him scream.  
Sakura and Li looked up. "Damn, does he HAVE to ruin every single make-out session we have?" Li whispered. Sakura giggled, and they immediately put on their clothes. Sakura cleaned everything up, pretending nothing happened, while Li hid in her bathroom.   
"Sakura!!!" Touya yelled. He kicked the door open. Sakura was sitting on her bed, reading a book silently. She pretended that she was so into the book that she didn't notice him. Sakura began to lay on her bed, kicking her feet up in the air, letting out the moans that she let out before when she was making out with Li. Touya stared at her strangely, and left. Sakura snickered, and let Li out. Li pushed her on the bed, and kissed her neck. He wanted to make out with her again, but of course, this time, Touya caught them. Touya lifted Li up, and was going to throw him out the window when Sakura tugged onto him.  
"Touya, what DID YOU PROMISE ME?" Sakura asked sternly. Touya let Li go, and stomped out of the bedroom.  
"I said I'd let you start kissing boys and going out with them, not making out with them, Sakura...you are still such a baby kaiju." Touya teased. Sakura and Li pouted, and they locked the door.  
Kero flew out of the paper bag, and stuck out his tongue at them.  
"That's what you get for giving me only six cupcakes to eat. I don't like chocolate cupcakes, I like VANILLA and chocolate...I'll keep your little secret next time if you promise to buy me more sweets, Sakura. Same with you, you Chinese brat." Kero said. Sakura rolled her eyes.  
"Okay. I promise Kero." Sakura said. Kero-Chan flew around in a circle, laughing and smiling. Sakura grabbed him, and shoved him back in the sock drawer. "But right now, it's back to sock smelling and eating for you." Sakura giggled, but Li hushed her by putting his finger to her lips.  
"Sakura, I need to ask you something." Li said. Sakura looked at him.   
"Yeah?"  
"Do you want to go to the prom with me?" Li asked.  
"....."  
"Sakura?"  
"....."  
"Sakura!?"  
"Yeah..." Sakura was blushing furiously. Li wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura closed her eyes, and fell asleep in his arms. Li breathed in Sakura's sweet Cherry Blossom scent, and fell asleep too.  
  
  
aaaww..  
how...  
KAWAII!!  
(Madison starts to tape the scene from the window lol)  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Author's Notes:....  
Disclaimer:.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The Angel At The Prom: Chapter 4*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Yawwn....huh?" Li woke up. He was surprised to see Sakura's head, resting on his chest. She was smiling, and she looked like she had wings the way the blanket was spread around her. "Sakura..." Li whispered. He stroked her hair, and brought her up to his eye-length. He leaned towards her, and kissed her ever so softly on the lips. Sakura was awaken by this. She giggled, and kissed him back. :)  
"Hey, it's 7:30. Time to get ready!" Li said. Sakura nodded, and changed into her school uniform. Li and Sakura looked out the window. Since nobody was outside, they opened the window, grabbed their backpacks, and leaped out. They both landed on their feet, and started running towards the school. While they were running, Li couldn't help but notice how beautiful Sakura looked when the breeze blew her hair, and how much she looked like a real princess when the sun beamed on her.   
All of a sudden, a car was charging towards Li. Sakura spotted it, and immediately pushed him down. However, she herself wasn't so lucky. Sakura was hit by the car, and she was left on the ground, bleeding. Injuries were all over her body. The driver kept on going, and Li was going to kill the driver. He ran over to Sakura, and lifted her up.  
"NOOOOO!! SAKURA!!" Li yelled. Everybody on the street woke up. When Touya saw his little sister's body, he growled and punched Li. Li pushed him away, still hugging Sakura. "No...S-Sakura..." Li started to cry. Sakura shouldn't have done that. Li could be hit by a car and it wouldn't matter, as long as Sakura was okay. But...Sakura was dying now. Li got up, and carried her to the nearest hospital. Behind him, Touya was furious. Aiden was worried to death, and was helping Li.   
"I knew it! That Chinese brat is a no good liar! He said that he'd protect my little sister, and now my little sister ends up protecting HIM! I'm going to mash him like mashed potatoes. Oooh...!!!" Touya vowed. He ran up to Li. Killing the Chinese brat would wait. His sister couldn't.   
  
----At the Hospital----  
Sakura was in the Emergency Room for what seemed like hours. Li couldn't believe Sakura did what she just did. He couldn't take it anymore. Why did he HAVE to get on the road? Sakura shouldn't have done what she did. He could've just died and nobody would've cared. But Sakura...she couldn't die. He loved her so much....  
A while later, the EMERGENCY light flicked off. The doctor came out, with a sad look on his face. Li and Touya walked up to him, and asked him what was wrong.  
"I hope you are ready for this. Sakura Avalon is....."  
  
  
-----CLIFFHANGER!! MWHAHAHAHAHA----  
Is Sakura dead? Or will she live? What will happen next? FIND OUT IN MY SEQUEL! 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Author's Notes: ...o.O;;; Just read it, okai? Don't flame me. I want to make this the sappy section. You'll get a really big surprise in the next chapter....;-) You'll know what I mean...(or maybe you do now...if you know what "diu juen" means in Cantonese, you'll understand.)  
Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN CCS!!! I DON'T MAKE MONEY OR ANY SHIT! :) LOL  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The Angel At The Prom: Chapter 5*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A review of what happened before....  
Sakura was in the Emergency Room for what seemed like hours. Li couldn't believe Sakura did what she just did. He couldn't take it anymore. Why did he HAVE to get on the road? Sakura shouldn't have done what she did. He could've just died and nobody would've cared. But Sakura...she couldn't die. He loved her so much....  
A while later, the EMERGENCY light flicked off. The doctor came out, with a sad look on his face. Li and Touya walked up to him, and asked him what was wrong.  
"I hope you are ready for this. Sakura Avalon is....."  
--Continued---  
"I hope you are ready for this. Sakura Avalon is.....dead." The doctor was about to kill himself for saying that. Li's heart broke apart that instant. 'She's....dead?' Li thought. 'No...she can't be! No...Sakura! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!' Touya's face got red. While he cried, he beat Li up. The doctors and nurses tried to stop him, but he was uncontrollable. Aiden knew that Li didn't want Sakura to die, and he patted his back. Li felt so ashamed. He shouldn't have made Sakura do that. Sakura was dead because of him. No...no...NOOO!!!  
---The Next Day---  
"SAKURA'S WHAT!!??" Madison cried. She started to cry, and sobbed on Eriol's shoulder. Zachary and Chelsea kept trying to comfort Li, trying to convince him that it wasn't HIS fault. But Li didn't listen. He kept blaming EVERYTHING on himself. He hated himself. He wanted to die. The prom was today, and he didn't even want to go. When Madison calmed down, she tried to comfort Li herself. Li shook his head, and kept saying that it was his fault. That Sakura died because of him. That HE should've died. He cried.   
"God, why are you playing me like this!? Why did you have to take away the one person I loved and cared for the most..." Li hated himself completely. He tried to hurt himself in order to pay for what he did to Sakura. He took a glass bottle and smashed it on the wall. He picked up a piece of glass, and cut himself. Nikki, Madison, and Eriol saw this, and Eriol immediately held Li back. Nikki ran to get some water and napkins, while Madison ran to get the nurse. Eriol stopped him from moving, and Chelsea, who just walked by, took a broom to sweep up the glass. The dustpan was held by Zachary, and everybody felt sympathetic for Li.   
"Li...you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened." Madison said. Li stared at his wound, which was bandaged up by Mrs. Keriada, the nurse. Li turned to Madison, and coughed.  
"It was MY FAULT, MADISON!" Li yelled. He walked off, about to leap off the building. 'Poor Li...' Madison thought.   
-----The Night of the Prom----  
"WHAT!? S-Sakura's DEAD!?" Meilin cried. Meilin used to hate Sakura, but she didn't mean for her to die. She just wanted her to stop hooking onto Li. Meilin sobbed, and ran away. Li stared at himself in the mirror. He was all dressed up like a prince, for Madison had convinced him to go and have fun anyway. But how could he have fun without Sakura? His...Cherry Blossom? Nobody could feel how he felt. His girlfriend was in the hospital, dying, and he couldn't go in the E.R. to support her, cheer her on, and help her fight the power that's forcing her soul out of her body. He wanted to kill himself. But he wanted at least one more night to live. A night to remember. A night to never forget, until the next day, in which he'd be dead.   
"Please don't suicide..." Whispered a soft, soft voice in his ear. He turned around, but didn't see anyone. Who did that? He didn't know. He continued to feel ashamed of himself. "It wasn't your fault Li...." The voice whispered again. Who was doing that!? He got annoyed. Li fixed his tie, and ran out the door to the Prom.  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Author's Notes: None  
Disclaimers: Don't own CCS.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The Angel At The Prom: Chapter 6*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Hey Li!" Eriol yelled. He waved to Li, who was standing at the door. He waved back, and walked in sadly. Nothing was ever fun without Sakura. Meilin walked in behind him, and hugged him. She whispered words in his ear that made him smile a little.  
"Sakura's in Heaven now, and I don't think she'll like it if you are like this, Li. Just go and have fun. I'm going to get Gary." Meilin said. Li nodded, and sat down on the bleachers. He got up again, and poured some punch in his cup. He sloshed it around, and gulped it all down. After a while, there was a very sweet love music. The music reminded him of Sakura. The song was called, "Mirror Mirror" by M2M, an American music band of two girls.   
Suddenly, there was a flash of light. Everybody jumped, and then continued to dance to the music. While Li drank his punch, he heard a sweet, familiar voice singing to the music.  
"Why don't I like the girl I see? The one who's standing right in front of me. Why don't I think before I speak? I should've listened to that voice inside me! I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be outta my mind! To say the kind of things I said last night! Mirror Mirror hanging on the wall...you don't have to tell me, who's the biggest fool of all! Mirror Mirror I wish you could lie to me...and bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me..." sang the familiar voice. Li looked up on stage, and his jaw dropped open. Everybody else did the same.   
"S-Sakura!?" Li cried out. Sakura was in a beautiful gown that a bridesmaid would wear, and it was in crystal blue. She had beautiful glittery hairpins in her hair, which she had put Sparkly Gel on. She had on silver-aquamarine eyeshadow, light pink blush, and super-lite blue lipstick. In the light, she looked like she had a halo. Sakura finished her song, and walked down to Li.   
"Li...I've missed you." Sakura said. Her voice sounded so...angelic. Li held her warm hand, and kissed her gently on the lips. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, and Li put his hand on her waist. Li pulled her closer to him, and they kissed for a whole 2 minutes. Finally, when they separated, Li led her to the dance floor, and danced with her along the slow-dancing music.  
DONG! DONG! DONG! The clock struck midnight. Sakura broke away from Li, and started to run away. Li chased her. The further Sakura went, the faster she ran. Li was going slower and slower, starting to give up.   
"Sakura....don't leave me again..." But she was gone.  
  
---The Next Day---  
Li woke up. He was sweating. He looked around him. He was still in his suit, and he remembered what had happened the night before. "Sakura..why did you leave?" Li was sad. He saw his love again yesterday, and she had disappeared...he wished and wished that she'd come back.  
And pretty soon, his wish came true.  
  
--To be Continued---  



	7. Default Chapter Title

Author's Notes: Okai, this is the part where it gets exciting and happy and a little sappy.  
Disclaimers: I don't own CCS, thank you. :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The Angel At The Prom: The Epilogue*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Li! Get ready! We're supposed to meet Madison and Eriol at the park today!" Meilin yelled. Li was already dressed up, but he didn't want to go. The park was where he last saw Sakura, the last place where the both of them shared moments of romance. He cried again. Suddenly, he heard Meilin scream. No! What was wrong!? He couldn't afford to lose another person that he cared about, even if he didn't love Meilin. With a quick sprint, Li bolted down the stairs. Then, he saw what Meilin was screaming about.  
"SAKURA!!!" Li cried out. Sakura was in the living room, sitting down. She had on a beautiful light pink blouse and a skirt that was white that went over her knees a little bit. She had her hair the way she usually has it, but she had a white hat on, that looked just like the one that came with the costume she wore to capture the Fight Card.   
Sakura looked up at him, and smiled. Her halo was gone. She looked like a real human. "L-L-Li! Isn't she d-d-dead! S-S-Sakura's a g-g-ghost!! A-A-AAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Meilin yelled. She ran and ran until she hit Wei, and Wei hit her, both of them dropping down on the floor with an "OOF!".  
Sakura giggled. Right after Li sat down, Sakura leaned her head on his chest and hugged him. First, Li kissed her on the forehead, and then he kissed her on the lips. Then, he kissed her on the neck, and then kissed her again until she pulled away.   
"Li, enough kissing." Sakura said with a soft giggle. Li hugged her.  
"Sakura, are you really back?" Li asked curiously. Sakura nodded, she pointed to her head, and pulled off her hat. There was no golden halo. She flipped the hat back on. She stretched out her arm to let him feel it. It was warm. He smiled.   
"Want to go to the park with me and meet Eriol & Madison?" Li asked. Sakura nodded.  
  
---At the Park---  
"Where ARE those guys?" Eriol asked. Madison shrugged.  
"Li and Meilin should be here any minute now!" Madison said.  
"Hey you're right, look!" Eriol said, while he pointed to Li and Sakura walking. But then, he took a closer look, and Madison nearly fainted.  
"Guys, Sakura is BACK!" Li yelled out. They screamed and yelled happily for the rest of the day, celebrating Sakura's Back-On-Earth day.  
  
----Near Sakura's Front Porch----  
Sakura and Li stopped at the front porch. Sakura turned around, and Li kissed her. She blushed, and was about to go into her house when Li stopped her. He knelt down on one knee, and took out a small, velvet box. Inside was a 24-karat ring with a heart shaped diamond in the center. The words "I Will Love You Forever - Li S." was inscripted on it.   
"Sakura, will you marry me?" Li asked. Sakura cried in happiness. She nodded, as Li slipped the ring on her finger. He hugged her, and kissed her on the head. Sakura entered her house, leaving her brother and father in surprise.   
  
-----At the Wedding when they're 19---  
"You may kiss the bride!" The minister said happily. Li lifted up the veil, and kissed Sakura passionately.   
"Sakura, I hope we can remember this day forever. I'll always love you." Li said. Sakura nodded, and they ran outside the church together. 


End file.
